


Fuck! What Have I Gotten Myself Into - Vincent (Purple Guy) x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Horror, Mention of Gore, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a job as a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria didn't seem like that bad of an idea. It is a friendly restaurant for kids, so nothing bad's going to come from this decision...right? Wrong, you didn't expect to be dragged into the horrors of this restaurant that's hidden behind closed doors or fall in love with the man behind the slaughter. </p><p>FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Didn’t you hear? One of the animatronics bit a child.”_

_“A child?!”_

_“Yeah, heard it was the kid’s birthday too. Poor guy, if he survives this it’ll probably mentally scar him.”_

_You stood there, clutching the golden bear in your arms that stared with wide, lifeless blue eyes at the scene in front of you. Adults rushed around in fear, scared and confused on what had happened. You had seen it all, you watched how the older kids grabbed and dragged the poor boy over to one of the main attractions. A golden bear that sat upon the stage, singing in a robotic voice. Through the boy’s screams and pleas to be let go, you could still hear the twisted laughter from the others._

_“Hey guys, I think the little man said he’d give Fredbear a big kiss!” one of the boys had exclaimed. Who was it? You didn’t know if it was the one in the fox mask or the one in the bear mask who said that. No one seemed to be paying attention, the adults too busy handling the other children to take notice to what the older ones were doing. You watched as they heaved the younger boy up and placed him into the golden bear’s mouth._

_His head was just the perfect fit as it sat there perfectly fine. The animatronic's mouth lightly moved up and down, the song leaving its voice box now muffled by the young boy’s hair. He cried and frailed his arms, his voice a blubbering mess of nonsense. Then you saw it, the slight twitch of the animatronic's mouth and soon the laughter and cheerful noises in the restaurant died away as a loud ‘ ** **crunch**** ’ was heard. The boy in the golden bear’s mouth movements stopped as blood splattered around its mouth and dripped to the floor._

_“Shit!”_

_“Dude, we…we fucked up! We have to go now!”_

_“----, I…I didn’t mean it. ----, can you hear me? Come on this isn’t funny!”_

_The one in the fox mask voice had faded in and out every time the younger boy’s name was said. It was silent as the adults stared, first confused before the screaming and crying began. Through the ruckus that was being to grow the older kids ran past you, the fear of being caught far stronger then calling for help. You almost didn’t react when a hand was placed gently on your shoulder. “Tell me, little girl. Do you know who caused this and where they ran off too?” a soothing voice asked as you looked at the owner of the hand._

_He was young, maybe sixteen or even a little older. But, he wasn’t a full adult yet. His purple skin surprised you as you slowly let your eyes wander up his arms and towards his face were they stared into the pale white orbs of the teenager’s eyes._

You jolted awake, your alarm clock going off loudly as it echoed through the room. Sitting up you moaned and rubbed your head that started to throb. “What was I just dreaming about?” you asked no one in particular as the dream faded away and left a blank space in your mind. “Probably wasn’t important” you said, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and standing. Walking out of your room you entered the living room of yours and your friend’s shared apartment.

“Look who’s finally awake” [Friend’s Name] said through a mouthful of cereal. You just hummed and gave a wave as you passed by them, walking into the small kitchen that was connected to the living room. “Thought I needed to get a bucket of ice water just to wake you up” you heard them say.

“Hm, why? You usually don’t care if I sleep in late” you said, looking back with a questioning gaze as you prepared to make yourself some breakfast.

“Did you already forget? You start working at your new job today, remember?” [Friend’s Name] asked. “Man, you have the worst memory that I’ve ever seen” you heard them mumble with a shake of their head before going back to whatever it was they were watching.

“New job?” you mumbled under your breath as you set the box of cereal down and grabbed hold of your chin. Your eyes were narrowed in thought as you hummed, were you starting at a new job today? You snapped your fingers and smiled as you finally remembered the awkward interview with the owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria two days ago. “You’re right, I do start my new job today” you said, smiling as you finished preparing your breakfast.

“Maybe you’re not that big of an airhead after all if you were able to remember that so quickly” [Friend’s Name] said in a teasing manner.

-Time Skip-

You whistled as you walked down the sidewalk. ‘ _I really should get a car or start excising more_ ’ you thought, you weren’t in bad shape. But, you were like a couch potato sometimes. You loved your junk food and [Anime/Cartoons/TV Shows/Internet] more than anything else. When you finally saw the restaurant in sight you picked up some speed, before skidding to a stop when the glass doors flew open as a mother and her two children exited. The kids crying and clawing at their mother’s wrist as they begged to go back into the restaurant.

You smiled, though it wasn’t a joyful one or a loving one. Your smile was sad looking as you wistfully wished that you could remember most of what you did when you were those two kids age. One point in your life was just a blank space, there was no memory there, it was gone. You questioned it and pestered your parents about it, but they refused to answer any of your questions. So you decided to leave it be, you’re twenty years of age now, no point in mulling over something as trivial as that.

“Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria” you were greeted by an older looking woman. Maybe a year or two older than you. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun as she wore a bright yellow waitress outfit with a white apron tied around her waist while her dark blue eyes stared kindly at you.

“Um, I don’t know if you were informed or not but I’m the new waitress that’s going to be working here for a while” you explained. You didn’t plan on keeping this job forever, you and [Friend’s Name] needed the money due to rent going up and just one of you working wasn’t going to be enough to pay for it. This was the only job hiring at the moment, so until a better one pops up with better pay you were stuck with this one as your only option.

“Oh, so you’re the new waitress! The boss was just telling us about your arrival, though he didn’t say that you would be a bit tardy” she said, her attitude changing. You grew confused as you looked down at your wrist watch, were you tardy? “I’m just joking silly, you’re right on time!” the woman exclaimed, going back to her cheerful mood from earlier. You didn’t question it, remembering how your mother use to make comments how strange people usually work at places meant for kids.

“Um, what exactly is it I’m supposed to do? I don’t believe the boss clarified that during the interview or when he told me I got the job” you said, placing your hands behind your back as you shifted from one foot to the other. The woman’s face grew dark as her lips twisted into a smirk.

“Marie, are you harassing the newbie already?” someone asked, interrupting the woman before she could make a snide remark.

“Oh! Scott, I thought you already went home?” Marie questioned as she now seemed a bit nervous, you peered past her, taken aback by the man’s strange appearance. He looked normal, but instead of a head there was just a red colored dial phone in place of it. His hands were on his hips as the eyebrows on his ‘face’ furrowed. “Uh, hey I think Jack might be calling for me to come help him restock the shelves over in the Prize Corner. Bye and good luck on your first day, newbie!” the woman exclaimed as she briskly walked away and disappeared into another section of the restaurant.

“Uh, okay?” you said, confused by what happened. The man sighed before he walked over to you.

“You must be, [Your Name]. The boss told me to stick around after my shift ended to show you around, the names Scott” the guy said as he held a hand out towards you. His hands were the color of obsidian while bandages were wrapped tightly around them. You grabbed hold of it, and gave a tight squeeze while you shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, mind telling me what her problem was?” you asked, referring to the woman who had quickly left after Scott had shown up. 

“Oh, you mean Marie? She just has a problem with new people, you get use to her sudden mood changes after a while” Scott explained. “So, shall we get on with the tour?”


	2. Chapter Two

“So, that’s the basic layout of the place. Though you’ll mostly be in the main area and sometimes either over in the Prize Corner or Kid Cove” Scott explained as you both were heading back towards the front of the building. The tour had ended in a large office, which was where the day and night security guards would be to keep an eye on everyone. Scott had planned for you to meet the guy that had day shift, but he seemed to be missing from the office.

“Alright, question though” you said, coming to a stop which caused the man to stop as well and look back with you. He raised an eyebrow, motioning for you to go ahead and ask.

“Awhile back we passed by a room, you seemed to have skipped over it because you just passed by it without speaking a word. Exactly what’s in it?” you asked, remembering the metal door you had passed. It gave you such a bad vibe when you passed by it, the letters on it fading away to the point it was difficult to make them out. Rust had built up around its corners, it surprised you seeing how the rest of the restaurant was clean and well kept.

“That room is none of your concern; you will be spending most of your time in the front of the building. The only people who need to worry about that room are the security guards that work the night shift” Scott said, his eyebrows narrowing as he turned away from you. You were taken aback by his sternness, but didn’t question it as he started to walk forward again. Looking back down the checkered hallway, you stared at the few doors and childish drawings that littered the place. As they lead down to the office you both were getting further and further away from. Facing forward again you lightly jogged to catch up with Scott.

“So, you wanted me to meet the guard that works day shift, right? Is there a reason for that?” you asked as you slowed down so you were walking beside the phone headed man.

“Yes and no, though you will meet him eventually I wanted you to least have some vague idea of what you’ll be dealing with during your time working here” Scott said, giving a low sigh. “Vincent can be a bit…difficult to handle, he has driven away other people who’ve gotten the job before you” he explained, his voice sounding wary as he spoke, as if uncomfortable with talking about the man. 

“Ah, alright" you said. You know knew the name of some of your coworkers. Marie who was another waitress that you were sure was bipolar, Jack who works in the Prize Corner, you didn't really get to speak to him. And now Vincent a security guard who works during the day shift. 

“Yes, most of your time working here Marie, Jack, Vincent, and June will be the only other coworkers you’ll see on a daily basis” Scott said.

“June?” you asked, now curious about this new name that was mentioned to you.

“Another waitress, though she spends most of her time in the kitchen helping the cooks” Scott explained as you nodded your head. Soon he came to a stop, just before you two entered the main area where the kids seemed to begin gathering around near the stage. On stage you saw three toy friendly looking animatronics, their eyes were closed indicating that they were off at the moment. There was a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. You remember also spotting a mangled up animatronic in Kid Cove when you two had passed by there.

“Here, I decided to save this place for last” the man beside you said causing you to look away from the animatronics as he pushed open a door and lead you inside. The room was decent enough, a set of lockers were up against one wall, nine in total with a wooden bench in front. There were two doors, one that's wooden surface had nothing on it and another that had both the female and male sign on it. Telling you it was a unisex bathroom. 

“This is where the staff can put their things like bags, clothes, and such away. We all have a locker, but due to certain complaints they don’t have any padlocks so a key needed to open them” Scott explained, digging his hand into his jean pocket and pulling out a silver key. He handed it to you before leading you over to the last locker on the far left. “This will be yours, the boss already had me put your waitress outfit in there. So, I’ll leave you to it” he said, patting your shoulder before leaving you alone in the room.

Looking down at the key in your hand, you shrugged your shoulders and unlocked your locker. The inside was mostly bare, saved for the waitress outfit that looked similar to Marie’s. “I mean, it doesn’t look too bad” you said as you held up the outfit in front of you before walking over to the bathroom.

-Time Skip-

You smiled as you set the platter of pizza down on the table where a bunch of kids where gathered. Their parents off to the side at another table, chatting away with one another. It’s been four hours since you started working, Scott having already left saying that since he has the night shift he would need a lot of rest. So far the only other employee you have had any contact with since he left was Marie. June apparently doesn’t like leaving the kitchen and Jack was barely able to do anything with all the kids cluttering around the counter with tickets.

The only thing you knew about Jack so far was from what Marie told you, and that was he was apparently her younger brother. Though you found that obvious as you remembered what he looked like when you had caught of glimpse of him during the tour. Same black hair and same dark blue eyes. Marie attitude did change from time to time since you started working, she gave some advice. But, other times a snide comment or two would leave her lips.

“Time for your lunch break, hun” Marie said, her lips twitching up into an innocent smile as she tapped your shoulder. You flinched from having be thrown out of your thoughts before finally turning around to face her. You were a day dreamer, when bored you just stood around and stare off into space, left with only your thoughts to keep you company. 

“Huh? But I’ve only been working for about four hours” you said, looking down at your wrist watch as you found it a bit too early to have a lunch break. The tour had lasted from six in the morning to seven and seeing how you've been working for about four hours it was now eleven.  

“Around this time, employees need to have at least a lunch break and some time to rest because of rush hour and trust me, trying to handle rush hour on an empty stomach is pure hell” the woman said, as you nodded your head. You knew some restaurants had certain times of the day were a bunch of people come in and everyone is moving at all times. But, you never heard of one that had the employees having an early lunch break.

“Okay, but I didn’t really bring anything to eat” you said. You only had knowledge that you started around six in the morning and worked ‘til…you couldn’t remember. How long was you supposed to be working? Maybe [Friend’s Name] is right, you do have a horrible memory when it comes to this sort of stuff.

“You didn’t…jeez, how long did you think you would be working? The day shift lasts from six in the morning ‘til midnight when the night guards come around” Marie said, furrowing her brows as her lips twitched downwards. “Look you don’t need to bring food from home to eat, they do provide us with some pizza to eat. Granted you get sick of it after a while that it’s better to go to a different restaurant close by or pack your lunch” she said. You nodded your head, remembering how Scott did mention something like that during the tour.

“Okay? But, doesn't that mean you have to go on your lunch break as well, who's going to be working then?” you asked, as the woman rested a hand on your shoulders and lead you towards a door near the stage that lead to a back area. Once inside you took note on how it was dimly lit, but there were signs that the area was used for a break room due to tables scattered about and even a long table with food on it stationed near the back of the room. There was also a door with the bright red 'Exit' sign hanging above it.

“Nah, me, June, and Jack already had our lunch break. Around this time usually Vincent has his, so don’t worry about eating alone” Marie said, smirking as she pushed you forward. “I’ll come back and get you once your break is over, have fun with the grape” she said, the amused tone in her voice dying away from a moment when she said that before smiling widely as she waved her hand before disappearing through the door.

“Grape?” you questioned, now you’ve heard some weird nicknames before in your life, but you never heard someone use 'grape' as a nickname. Made you wonder what a person had to do to earn a nickname like that. Deciding at the moment not to dwell on it as you heard your stomach growl once you caught whiff of the food on the table, you  headed over to there. Once you had your plate you sat down, finally taking note of how you were the only one in the room at the moment. "Didn't she say that that Vincent guy had his lunch break around this time as well? Now that I think about it everyone seems a bit wary after mention his name, I wonder what's wrong him for people to feel that uncomfortable?" you said aloud, voicing your thoughts. 

“So, you’re the newbie that everyone’s been talking about. Well it sure is a pleasure to know that you're already thinking of me and we haven't even met yet” a voice said right beside you, laced with amusement. You jolted backwards in surprised, causing the metal chair you were sitting in rocking back onto its back legs at the movement.

“Fuck!” you yelped as you grabbed the table the minute you felt your chair starting to fall completely backwards. There was a loud clatter the minute the front legs made contact with the concrete floor as you steady yourself. ‘ _There wasn’t anyone else in here when Marie brought me and I didn’t hear the door open_ ’ you thought, resting a hand as your chest as you looked to the snickering male beside you. The first thing you noticed was the color purple, just purple everywhere.

“ _I’ll come back and get you once your break is over, have fun with the_ ** _ **grape**_** _._ ”

“I’m guessing you're Vincent then” you said, trying to calm your fast beating heart as you finally understood why the man next to you was referred to as a grape by Marie. The purple colored man wiped at imaginary tears as he calmed his laughter and stared at you with a wide smile. 


	3. Chapter Three

“That’s right” the man said, fully calming down from his laughing fit as he rested his elbow on the table and propped his head up with his hand. His lips were pulled back into a smile as he seemed to be examining you. Though it was slightly hard to tell if that was what he was doing due to his lack of pupils. To contrast against his purple appearance his eyes were both milky voids that looked to be peering deep inside of your soul. “Tell me kid, since you already know my name. What’s yours then?” he asked, that smile of his never faltering but seeming to grow as the minutes ticked by.

“[Your Name]” you responded, before blinking your eyes when you registered what he had called you. “And I’m not a kid, I’ll have you know I’m a fully grown woman!” you exclaimed, eyes narrowed. You despised when people compared you to a child, especially ones that were taller than you.

“Oh yeah? What college did you go to then?” the man asked, causing you to blink your eyes. Looking down you stared at the barely eaten food in front of you, you hated that word. You hated how it was embarrassing to admit to people that you hadn’t gone to college, whether it was due because of money trouble or problems at home. Something always popped up and stopped you from going. You had planned to attend college someday down the road, but at the same time you didn’t know if you’d be able to handle school again.

High school was hell, from the cliques to the over obsessed sports fanatics, you didn’t know how much of that would follow into college. Some people never learn to grown out of those habits. “I didn’t really go to college” you mumbled as you shifted in your seat, before snapping your head in the direction of the man as he scoffed.

“I kind of figured that out seeing how you’re working in this hellhole. Besides nothing to be ashamed of, doll. I didn’t attend college either, didn’t find it all that important and as you can tell I’m just living the most luxurious life anyone could ever live” Vincent said, turning to you with a wide smile. The sarcasm that dripped from his words after he had spoken them was enough to make the air around you two feel heavy and for you to wince. Though slightly uncomfortable you glared at the man for the new nickname he gave you.

“What?” he asked, blinking his white eyes innocently as he feigned ignorance. “What’s with that look? Is it because of something I said?” he asked, snickering as he you turned away and looked back down at your food. ‘ _I now see what Scott meant by him being difficult to handle_ ’ you thought, your hands clenching and un-clenching in your lap. You hadn’t known the purple man for that long and already he was getting on your nerves. You both had grown silent, not speaking a word to one another.

Then your stomach growled, not pleased with you just staring at the food as it whined that it needed to be fed. You felt your cheeks heat up at the quiet laugh that escaped from the man beside you lips. Casting a side glance towards him, you saw he had changed his position as he now leaned back in his seat. Keeping it up on its hind legs while causing the metal of the chair to groan in protest. He didn’t look to you, but instead looked up at the high ceiling.

His eyes narrowed as he looked to be focusing on something. “I hate that damn song” you heard him suddenly say under his breath. It was then at that moment you realized that you could hear the muffle sounds of the animatronics singing followed by cheering children. No doubt that song was played constantly throughout the day. After that small comment it went silent again, saved for your stomach that grumbled every now and then and the muffled noises beyond the door that you were now aware of.

You don’t know how many minutes passed before the door to the back area was thrown open. Letting you heard the loud laughter and rowdy children before their noises were muffled once again as the door slammed shut. “Lunch breaks over, new girl” Marie said as she came over to you, raising an eyebrow when she saw your still full plate. “Did you even eat or were you too helpless to know what to do without me having to tell you?” she asked, her voice sounding bitter and causing you to flinch. You wondered if she hated you and if that was the case, then why?

What did you do to make her detest you? Was it the act of having to help and do extra work what made her displeased with your presence? You didn’t think so as you had rarely asked for her help during your time in working, only really asking when you felt was necessary to ask. “Lay off her, Marie. She was too distracted by my devilish good looks” Vincent said before you could answer.

You looked towards him with a glare before looking back at Marie as she scoffed. “Yeah right” the raven haired woman said as she rolled her eyes before roughly grabbing your arm and pulling you up. You winced and ripped your arm from her grip when you felt that her manicured nails had scratched your skin. She looked taken aback by your quick retreat before shaking her head and smiled. A smile that seemed almost kind hearted, greatly contrasting against her nasty comments from earlier.

“Anyways, let’s get back to work. Rush hours about to start” she said, turning on her heel and heading towards the metal door with you following close behind.

“Good luck out there, those kids get a bit grabby during rush hour. Especially with new faces around” Vincent called back, followed by a laugh that made you shiver. Yeah, you found that it would be best to avoid him from now on. He just rubbed you the wrong way.

-Time Skip-

You flopped down on one of the empty chairs, Marie was right, trying to work through the rush hour with an empty stomach was hell. When she had said rush hour, you didn’t expect that to mean multiple people hosting birthday parties at the restaurant all at once. Some holding early birthday parties, a few on the actual day of the kid’s birthday, or a few that were a bit late and decided to hold the birthday party that day. Turns out this sort of thing happens a lot. As Marie explained it, the boss thought it was easier to let a certain amount of people rent out the place for a day.

Saying how it was far easier than having people put on a wait list. Though you found it cheap you noticed that parents didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the fact that their kids got to meet and make new friends because of this system. Another thing was, Vincent was also right, a few kids did get a bit grabby. Your scalp hurt from children grabbing your hair each time you bent down and hand prints stained your waitress outfit. “[Your Name], get off your lazy ass and help clean up! This place needs to be spotless before the night guards arrive!” Marie snapped.

You were almost tempted to snap back at her if it wasn’t for the gentle hand that rested itself against your shoulder. “Don’t mind, sis. She’s just been going through a lot of stress back home” you heard a calming voice say from beside you. Looking up at the owner of the hand you saw Jack. He was indeed younger than Marie and even you.

“Okay” you said, nodding your head and deciding not pry after hearing him say that. It wasn’t none of your business in knowing what went on in the home lives of your fellow coworkers. At least not until there were some signs that showed you needed to be concern.

“Name’s Jack” the raven haired boy said as he held out his hand which you gladly took and gave a firm shake as you responded back.

“[Your Name].”

“Huh, that’s a pretty cool name” the boy said, smiling. Something about him made you return the smile. He had a comforting and gentle air around him that was far different from his sister's.

“[Your Name], Jack! Both of you stop chatting and come help clean!” Marie snapped once again, causing you both to flinch and look towards her. She held a broom in one hand as the other was placed on her hip while she glared she glared at the two of you. Close by to where she was a blonde hair woman was gathering dirty dishes and taking them back into the kitchen. ‘ _Must be June_ ’ you thought as you watched the blonde disappear through the double doors before feeling a tap on your shoulder.

“We better get working before she shoves that broom down our throats” Jack whispered as he motioned to his seething older sister, you nodded your head in agreement. Giving you another warm smile he wandered over towards his sister while you lingered back before gathering up the dirty dishes that were around you.

“Well I see you and Jack seem to be getting buddy, buddy already. Tsk. Already going after someone so innocent, at least I now know what type of men you’re looking for” you heard Vincent say from beside you which caused you to yelp and jump. Almost dropping the plates in your hands.

“Quit doing that!” you snapped, glaring at him for both sneaking up on you and for his comment. You didn't like how it was already your second time in meeting him and he had sneaked up on your once again. You disliked having people sneak up on you because it meant they would be able to do anything before you would notice them. All you got as response to your outburst and venomous glare was laughter.


End file.
